Voiceless
by reyna-ruina
Summary: ¿No se te ocurrió pensar jamás que los abrazos consoladores que siempre te doy yo también los necesito a veces, pero que no sé cómo pedirlos?...


Voy a acabar muriéndome de cáncer al pulmón.

Retiré otro cigarrillo de la caja y lo encendí con parsimonia. La verdad poco me importa que me dé cáncer. Poco me importa morirme.

Poco me importa nada.

No siempre fue así. Alguna vez me gustó la vida. Alguna vez me gustó dormir en las noches, esperando que el nuevo día me trajera experiencias sin estrenar, recuerdos frescos, esperando ser almacenados en mi memoria.

Pero últimamente algo anda mal en mí. Y no sé que es.

O quizás no sé cómo explicar lo que es…

El cigarrillo es una salida. Una ruta de escape a los nervios, a la soledad, a todo lo que llevo dentro y que jamás dejo salir.

Si. Porque uno es el Soubi que exaspera a todo el mundo, el que regala sonrisas de suficiencia a cuatro manos, el que obedece a su amo sólo si le place, en que parece estar siempre bien. Uno es el Soubi que me enseñaron a ser…

…y otro el que sería si pudiera.

_Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, lo tengo claro  
Habiendo tantas cosas por hacer menos traumáticas  
Como hallarle figuras a las nubes  
Como ir al cine o no hacer nada._

Mis silencios, mis palabras confusas, mis mentiras sin intención, todo aquello que me hace insoportable a los ojos de mi amo, es todo consecuencia de mi inexistente capacidad de expresarme adecuadamente. Porque demasiado a menudo me veo en contacto con emociones que no se explicar, con sensaciones y sentimientos que sería no menos que imprudente describir a la ligera…

Por eso siempre escojo el silencio. Porque sencillamente no sé hablar de lo que siento.

Dicen que es algo típicamente masculino, el no poder expresarse adecuadamente. Tiene que ver con el grosor del puente que conecta los dos hemisferios cerebrales, que en las mujeres es más grueso, lo cual les permite expresar mejor lo que sienten.

En los hombres éste lazo es más débil.

Sería infantil tratar de culpar al cerebro por mi falta de agallas para asumir lo que me ocurre. Porque sí, soy muy valiente y osado y todo lo que se quiera para algunas cosas, pero soy terriblemente tímido e inseguro para otras. Es natural, todo el mundo tiene una parte de gorrión y otra de buitre, es la teoría base del Ying-Yang.

Envidio la facilidad con que Ritsuka siempre se expresa. Es muy honesto con lo que siente, aunque usualmente se siente molesto, al menos no lo finge.

Al menos no es un cobarde que teme mostrar al mundo su verdadero rostro.

Ritsuka…

A veces es muy difícil decir la verdad…

De repente, algo me saca de mis ensimismaciones. Una silueta que diviso corriendo hacia mí, en la penumbra nocturna. Una figura humana con orejas y cola de gato, que se zarandea de un lado otro cuando corre. Sonrío mientras te veo acercarte, pensando como siempre en lo lindo que eres.

Ritsuka…

-¿Adonde estabas? –ni un hola, buenas noches, siquiera; pero igual ya estoy acostumbrado- ¡Te he estado mandando mensajes toda la tarde, no puedo comunicarme contigo de ninguna forma!

_Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero me gusta  
Quizás estoy jugando como siempre al masoquista  
En vez de distraerme con el fútbol  
O con el Internet, como hacen todos._

Miro de reojo mi celular, y lo encuentro apagado. Qué oportuno. En esta ciudad siempre le pasan cosas raras a los celulares, y siempre en los momentos menos convenientes. Tal vez sea la estática.

-Me dijiste que siempre me responderías…-Ritsuka. Contigo todo siempre son reproches, reproches, reproches. Sospecho que es lo único que los amos saben hacer bien: reprochar. Y pedirte siempre cosas que van como a propósito en contra de tus deseos.

Como cuando me pides que me aleje de ti.

-Lo siento…

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes decir?

No, Ritsuka. No es lo único que sé decir. Pero si lo único que puedo decirte.

Lo otro me lo has prohibido.

….

"¡No vuelvas a decirme que me quieres!"

¿Por qué tuviste que ordenarlo, Ritsuka? ¿Por qué me arrancaste de la boca las palabras que más se acercan a lo que siento por ti? ¿Por qué me condenaste a tener que aguantar todo esto dentro, por qué?

_Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero es perfecto  
Para encontrarle algún sentido a esta rutina,  
De ser por siempre sólo un ciudadano,  
Sólo uno más._

Suspiras, y te pones a caminar a mi lado. Yo siento que el mundo es un poco más hermoso.

Y cuando de repente te agarras de mi brazo siento lo mismo, pero mucho más.

-¿No tienes una hora de llegada, acaso?-

Esquivas la mirada y noto tu cuello vendado. Creo que esta vez te echaron en serio de la casa. O te fuiste por tu cuenta, no sé. Quizás tus nervios ya no pudieron seguir cargando con el peso de la esquizofrenia de tu madre.

No te culpo, ni a ella, pero eso no hace que me den menos ganas de torcerle el cuello cuando veo a mi gatito herido. Ni que me den menos ganas de abrazarte con fuerza, de protegerte…

¿Pero cómo hacerlo si ni siquiera puedo sentirme seguro en mi propia presencia?

-Mañana no tengo escuela, y no quiero dormir en casa hoy…-yo asiento, sonriendo. Sé lo que quieres, y aunque mi corazón explote de felicidad ante la perspectiva de quedarme despierto toda la noche viéndote dormir me mantengo impasible. Como siempre.

Vaya luchador. Vaya valor el mío. Ni siquiera soy capaz de mostrarte ya lo feliz que me hace tu presencia.

Pero temo espantarte, temo que vuelvas a creer que es falso, que sólo sigo las órdenes de Seimei…

¿Cómo explicarte que hace ya tiempo que me he propuesto no seguir las órdenes de un muerto?

-Hoy te vi en el parque, estabas con la chica de pelo rosa…

-¿Yuiko-san?

No era necesario ese "san" al final. Me molesta, Ritsuka. Me hace sentir que me gustaría que ella también te tratara como tu madre.

Que todos te tratasen como tu madre, para que busques refugio sólo en mí…

-Parece que te llevas bien con ella ¿Te gusta? – no siento que mi voz sea mi voz. La tranquilidad con la que sale de mis labios no concuerda con la tempestad que siento en mi interior.

-Yo le gusto a ella…- Ni me lo niegas, ni me lo confirmas. Y yo siento que el mundo es un poco más frío.

_Amarte a ti me hace sufrir, qué buena suerte  
Para acordarme de que existo y de que siento,  
Para tener en qué pensar todas las noches,  
Para vivir._

Me han enseñado a soportar dolor físico, Ritsuka. Pero no a manipular el dolor del alma.

No me habían dicho que podía doler más que cualquier hechizo que nadie pudiera lanzarme.

-¿Sabes?, estoy pensando hacerme un pendiente –me miras sonriente, y otra vez siento que el mundo brilla. Siempre has tenido la capacidad de cambiar el mundo Ritsuka, aunque solo yo parezca notarlo. –Digo, que tú me lo hagas…

Una herida es una marca. El dolor es un lazo, pertenencia; es prueba de que estás vivo. Y definitivamente las cosas no funcionan bien en mi mundo, o en mi cabeza, o en alguna parte.

Quizás estoy loco o soñando. Quizás estoy soñando que Ritsuka me pide que lo perfore.

-Oye, deja de mirarme con cara de tonto y dime… ¿podrías perforarme?- En verdad debo estar soñando. Asiento, tratando de recuperar el control sobre mí mismo. Tú sonríes, con esa sonrisa que siempre me hace ver estrellas, y me pones un perforador en la mano.

Ok, listo: ahora sólo necesito que me digas "Déjame ser tuyo, Soubi" para asegurarme de que estoy alucinando.

Quizás estás aprendiendo de mí, ya tras un año de conocernos.

-Mejor lo hacemos cuando lleguemos a tu casa, si se me caen los pendientes en la calle nos volveremos tontos buscándolos…-Yo sería capaz de gritar que quiero perforarte ahí mismo, en más de un sentido, pero me abstengo.

Seguimos caminando, la verdad no sé hacia adónde pero no es nada nuevo. Yo por mi parte no estoy seguro de si alguna vez supe hacia adónde iba con mi vida, con todo lo que hacía.

Me gustaría decir que eres mi destino pero a quién engaño. Un destino se supone que es algo que al menos sabes que estará ahí cuando llegues a él, porque sino para qué rayos caminas hacia él.

Un destino no puede serlo si no existe.

_Amarte a ti es un veneno, que da vida  
Es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga.  
Es lo sublime junto con lo idiota,  
Es lo que siento, y a quién le importa._

¿Sabes, Ritsuka? Yo quería aprender a volar. Quería aprender a dejar libres mis emociones, dejarlas guiar mi vida. Pero siempre algo se interponía. O era mi sensei, metiéndome en la cabeza eso de "las emociones no son para los combatientes, debes concentrarte en luchar", o era yo mismo, de mayor, creyendo que ya estaba grande para tonterías como ésa. Para cuando finalmente necesité saber usar mis alas, ya era muy tarde.

Beloved.

Quisiera saber quién es el idiota que escoge los nombres de cada pareja de luchadores, quisiera saber si es a propósito que busca que no encajen en lo absoluto con sus dueños.

Beloved. El amado es Ritsuka, todos lo aman: sus amigos, su consejera, su maestra, y yo. Hasta Seimei lo amaba, debió hacerlo para pedirme que lo hiciera por él.

A mí nadie me ama. Yo soy Loveless.

_Amarte a ti es la verdad más mentirosa,  
Es lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado.  
Es la ruleta rusa por un beso,  
Es lo de siempre improvisado._

-Estás muy callado, Soubi.

Yo te miro, y siento derretirme ante la mirada de tus ojos amatista. Te revuelvo el cabello, aprovechando para acariciarlo. Tu haces un puchero, y a mi me dan ganas de comerte la boca a besos.

Quizás si soy realmente masoquista.

-Por cierto, el sábado iremos a una casa que los padres de Yayoi tienen en el campo. Tú…

-No iré, ya sé- termino tu frase ya tan conocida – No iré, ni te espiaré, ni trataré de contactarte y mucho menos te seguiré.

Me duele, Ritsuka. Me duele que busques mi compañía sólo para rechazarme luego. Que me necesites en las noches pero que no quieras incluirme en tu vida diaria. ¿Acaso te avergüenza estar conmigo? ¿Y si es así porque no te vas y ya?

¿No se te ocurrió pensar jamás que los abrazos consoladores que siempre te doy yo también los necesito a veces, pero que no sé cómo pedirlos?...

Sin embargo, tu respuesta me toma por sorpresa. Me miras con enfado y yo no entiendo qué hice mal.

-Iba a pedirte que fueras conmigo, pero como veo que no quieres…-Te desprendes de mi brazo y comienzas a correr. Yo atrapo tu muñeca antes de que me alejes de tu presencia otra vez.

Me congelo cuando estás lejos, Ritsuka. Por favor quédate.

_Amarte a ti es un error, dice un amigo,  
Que cree que ser feliz es estar libre.  
Y se pierde del matiz que da lo incierto_

-Tenía pensado invitarte a pasear por el jardín de cerezos que hay cerca de mi casa, en esta época están en flor- invento apresuradamente, aunque parezca que llevo toda la noche esperando para decírtelo- Pero si vas a ir con tus amigos no te lo impediré.

Te noto dubitativo. Me miras a los ojos, y te sonrojas. Yo siento un deseo de acariciar tu rostro tan ardiente que siento mi mano quemarme.

-De acuerdo…-Apenas puedo creerlo, me has escogido por sobre los demás. Se supone que debería ser lo lógico, entre un maestro y su sirviente, anteponer al otro por sobre todo, pero entre nosotros nada es como debería.

Sonríes y yo te imito. Sin saber cómo hemos llegado a mi casa.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Recostado a mi lado te contemplo dormir. Te ves tan hermoso, Ritsuka…creo que te enamorarías de ti mismo si te vieras dormir.

Trato de no pensar en cómo te enfadarás si ves que me he pasado a tu cama en medio de la noche.

_Amarte a ti  
Es la embajada de un instante en mi cerebro,  
Es también haberte odiado un par de veces,  
Amarte a ti es un absurdo, y lo sabemos_

Aprovechando tu sueño te toco el rostro. Paseo las yemas de mis dedos por tu piel blanca, por tus mechones negros…escucho tu respiración acompasada. Paso mis dedos por el pendiente que te hice hace un par de horas, y mis dedos tiemblan y se detienen. Acarician en lóbulo despacio.

No diste ni un quejido, mi Ritsuka. Te portaste como todo un hombrecito cuando te los puse. Sé que te estaba doliendo, pero aguantaste firme. No querías hacerme dudar como tú dudaste aquel día.

Aprovechando tu sueño pruebo tus labios. Tienen un poco del sabor al chocolate que te comiste de postre hoy, tras la cena. Aunque siempre supieron dulces para mí.

-Te quiero, Ritsuka- susurro, y noto una lágrima rebelde rodar por mi mejilla. Aprovechando tu sueño te desobedezco, y siento un alivio dentro.

Aunque no puedas oírme, te quiero. Aunque no pueda decírtelo, te quiero. Aunque no pueda expresártelo tal y como quisiera, yo…

-Te amo, Ritsuka…

_Y así será,…_

_Mientras nos dure._


End file.
